The love after the fight!
by mermaid1113
Summary: Lucy is going out with Laxus, but they have a huge fight and brake up. Natsu tries to help her through this and she falls for him during this. NaLu. Rated T, just in case. (Inspired by the lyrics of Roar) My friend helped me with the ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**  
 **The fight**

"Lucy, if he did that, you should brake up with him!" Raged a blue haired girl called Levy McGarden. "Well... I still sorta like him..." What had he done to me? Let me tell you:

It was during lunch, I was supposed to be at writing class, but the teacher let us out earlier then usual. I entered the cafeteria to see a horrifying sight, Laxus, my two year boyfriend, kissing the most popular girl in high school, LISSANA STRAUSS! I screamed and ran out of the room, blinded by my tears.

Now here I am in the girls bathroom, trying to wash the mascara off of my face and crying some more telling Levy the end of my story. "WELL IF THAT-!" She was cut off by my phone ringing, Laxus... "Who is it? If its him, IM GOING TO-!" I put a finger to my lips to tell her to shut up, then put the phone to my ear. "Im so sorry! Its Lissana! She kissed me out of no where!" This was lies! He always lied to me! I only now see that, but I'm thankful that I did sooner then later. "Laxus, I'm sorry..." I started. "Why are you sorry?"

My vision was almost a blur from all the tears I was holding back. "Laxus, I dont think I can handle this... I want to brake up with you..." There was silence for a minute. "Hmmm... Sure, if that's what you want?" It took me a second before being able to answer: "Laxus, I think its the best thing to do in this situation..." He said a short: "Yeah..." Then hung up, but just before the line went dead I heard a scream of joy from the other end.

I was shaking from all the sobbing, then the door opened to show a pink haired head. "So... Why are you crying...?" Natsu, from my math class, asked. "AHHHH!" Levy screeched. "What's with her?" He asked, pointing Levy. Then I did my special move on him: LUCY KICK! I hit my target on his head. "What is all the noise about?" Asked a small man with white hair. "NATSU WAS LOOKING AND COMMING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Levy was the one who shouted the answer. "Well... Do you have a explanation?" The principal asked. Natsu looks around the room and asks: "This is the girls bathroom, Gramps?" Oh Mavis! This guy is so dumb! "Yes, Natsu..." I stated. "Im ashamed of you, boy..." Said Makarov, the principal.

After _that_ situation... Makarov went back to his office and Natsu got out of the girls bathroom... "Levy... Can you tell the rest of the teachers I was not feeling well?" She nodded and patted my back. "Your going to get over him, so don't worry as much." I gave her a faint smile before we headed out of the bathroom.

She waved goodbye as she went to the class and I turned to face another scary scene: Laxus and Lissana hugging! With no where else to go, I ran past them. Tears still stinging from being held back.

Arriving at my house, I went in the shower. Then changed into my PJs. I did the one thing I could do to take my mind off of the events from today: read. I was in the middle of the first page I was reading, this night, when someone knocked on my house door.

"Laxus, if your here to apologize, you're to late!" I yelled. The knocking slowed a bit, but continued. So I went to the door and opened it, to see...

 **Mermaid1113: Hi! Im so excited for this! A new story with new adventures and new love! *Squeals***

 **Natsu: Hey! Im here to!**

 **Lucy: My to!**

 **Natsu: Im gonna kill Laxus for what he did to ya!**

 **Mermaid1113: Natsu, you must wait, or else you will ruin the hole story!**

 **Natsu: Fine, but promise me one beating of that jerk!**

 **Mermaid1113: *nods***

 **Lucy: Definitely not!**

 **Mermaid1113: Well, Im the writer of this story and I can do what I want with it!**

 **Lucy: You dont own us though, do you?**

 **Natsu: That's right! Nor do you own Fairy Tail!**

 **Mermaid1113: Look rare celestial keys and the most delicious fire ever in existence!**

 **Lucy and Natsu: WHERE!**

 **Mermaid1113: *Runs away screaming***

 **And that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will hopefully come out soon! Se ya all next time, BYE~**


	2. Being cheated on

**Chapter 2**  
 **Being cheated on**

What happened last time:  
"Laxus, if your here to apologize, you're to late!" I yelled. The knocking slowed a bit, but continued. So I went to the door and opened it, to see...

"NATSU?!" I screamed as I saw the pink haired boy in front of me. "Yeah, hi!" He greeted me as if he wasn't just in front of me, at my house. "What are you doing here? You should be at school!" He gave me a nod, but added: "Luigi, you should be there to, you now?" The end sounding more like a question then a statement. "Yeah, and my name is Lucy... But Im not feeling well, so if you could just let me sleep..." I said closing the door. Before I could completely close it, he stopped me. "Is that why you where crying in the bathroom, Lucy?" He asked. "No... But what do you care?!"

I was about to close the door once more in his face, when he said: "I know how it feels to be cheated on..." I was surprised by not only his phrase, but also by all the hurt and pain that was put in it. Without thinking, I asked him if he wanted to come in, and he did.

He sat on the couch, looking around me living room. Then he saw a picture on the coffee table, turned to face the opposite side if him. He reached for it, but I asked him not to touch it. He respected my wishes without any comment. "So, how do you know... Hmmm... That feeling?" I asked him. He looked up, pain and sadness covered his face. "You dont need to tell me if you feel Im pushing..." I asked remembering how it felt to talk about... It. "No, its fine. But you know Lissana..." I nodded for him to continue with his story. "Well, we where dating up to today, when I saw her and Laxus kissing..." "WHAT?! YOU WHERE DATING?!" I asked, without thinking. Then I put my hand on my mouth, hoping I could take it back and hoping also not hurting him more.

"It was a secret, but I guess it wasn't true..." I felt bad for him, he was always happy, childish and always had a grin on his face. But this side of Natsu was a different person, sadness covering his eyes, not a single trace of a little boy and the worst part of it all, his big toothy smile was whipped of his face clean. Never would I have ever thought that a girl could mean so much and cause so much pain to one boy. "Im sorry..." He said startling me, I was lost in thought. "For what?" I asked, wondering what could he be sorry for.

"Im sorry because I came here to see if you where okay, but here I am sitting on your couch. Telling about my sad ending about how my love life, making you probably feel worse." How could he think that?! Im in the same, exact, place as him! "Natsu, you are not making me feel worse. You are doing the opposite, really." He nodded his head, no. "How am I helping in any way?" I was going to have to tell him the story aren't I? "Do you know who I was dating, and who cheated on me?" I asked. He answered with a 'no'. "I was dating Laxus..." I said looking at the ground now very more interesting.

"Oh... Hmm..." This is so awkward...! "So I guess I was helping after all, wasn't I?" He asked the smile creeping back onto his face. "Yup!" I said, happy that Natsu wasn't sad anymore. At least all sad, I could still see a glimpse of it in his eyes.

So the rest of the after noon we watched movies and stuff, Natsu was eating snacks left and right, but I was not as hungry as I would normally be. "What time is it?" Asked the pink haired boy. "Hmm... Two minutes after five. Why?" "ITS SUPPER TIME!" Yelled the grinning -and also still hungry?!- Natsu Dragneel. "How can you still be hungry?!" He shrugged and went to my kitchen.

 **Mermaid1113: So guys what did you think?**

 **Natsu: I dont know, Im hungry!**

 **Lucy: Come I'll make you some supper...**

 **Natsu: Dont forget to say that you dont own Fairy Tail!**

 **Mermaid1113: I dont anymore! You did it for me!**

 **Lucy: Natsu, what do you wanna eat?**

 **Natsu: FIRE!**

 **Lucy: I've should have known...**

 **Lucy and Natsu: *Walks away***

 **So tell me what you thought about it. Im so glad that I like writing cause I dont know what I would do without it. Oh, and dont forget to Review, Follow, Favorite and go check out my other fanfics!**


	3. After supper

**Chapter 3**  
 **After supper**

I was preparing our supper, when Natsu asked me this: "Do you like cats?" I looked at him in confusion. "Why are you asking that?" He gave me a evil smirk while trying to hide something behind his back. "Did you bring a cat at my house?!" I freaked out, thinking Plue wasn't going to like this, but then noticed his unusually quietness. He is probably sleeping. He nodded and smiled, all at the same time putting a blue cat in front of me. "Why is he blue?" I thought out loud. No matter how odd it was, I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I have a name, you know!" Stated the cat. WAIT! WHAT? "D-did he just...?" The blue silhouette nodded its head. "Yeah and my name is Happy, by the way!" He said in a tone I wouldn't have expected from a TALKING cat. "Hmmm... Okay...?" I tried to not look concerned about 'Happy', but Natsu saw right through me. "I know, all of my other friends where surprised to. Oh, and to answer your question, Happy was born like that!" He informed me with a cheerful tone.

As we finished eating supper -vegetables and pork chops for me and Natsu also fish for the cat-, we talked about stuff like: what we liked at school -Natsu's favorite class was lunch-, who where our friends -Natsu had loads, but I could only remember two names Erza and Gray- and also things like our interests. Natsu would go on and on about the mighty dragons while I would listen to him rant. But the funny thing is,

Happy did not say a word during this. After eating we watched a movie, Happy still did not speak nor was noticed very much by any of us. I let Natsu choose the movie since I could always watch them whenever. He chose the one I didn't want him to see. The movie me and Laxus watched almost every day. "Want to see this one?" He asked excited. I only nodded, not trusting my voice right now remembering those times. He skipped to the TV and put the cd in the VCR.

I made popcorn and he somehow had chocolate bars. I grabbed the remote and pressed play. The familiar scenes played out in front of me. I watched as my favorite scene came.

Forgetting who was with me, I cuddled closer to the heated body. Without thinking I said: "Laxus your pretty hot, are you feeling alright?" I turned my head to see two wide onyx eyes looking at me. I swear that my face has never been as red as it is right now. "Im fine, but are you feeling good? Your face is getting-" "Im fine!" I yelled to cut him off. "Are you sure, because your face is all-" I cut him off again by nodding my head. "Okay, but if your not feeling well, tell me." Once again I nodded, not trusting how my voice would come out.

After finishing the movie, I started to feel my stomach churn and twist uncomfortably. I looked at my big green bowl, that was filled with popcorn at the beginning of the film, that was now empty excluding one or two. On the table was also three chocolate bar rappers. Not knowing how I eaten all of that during what little time. "Natsu I-" I started to run/sprint for the bathroom. Once I reached the toilet, I started throwing up.

After cleaning myself up, I asked Natsu to leave. "I cant leave you alone while your sick!" He said. Shocked that he cared for me this much, I didn't get to regain my voice before he lifted me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked. He only shrugged, bringing me to my room and placing me on the bed.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, a slight blush fading over his cheeks. I nodded, still tasting a bit of vomit in my mouth. "What can I get you dear my princess?" Both of us surprised at what came out of his mouth, our jaws dropped to the floor. His eyes where the biggest I've ever seen him with. "Im sorry, I was used to call her that..." He said sadly. God, Im here lying in bed sick, when he is hurting like hell! I feel so useless now!

Then we heard the front door open. Both turning our heads in the direction of my bedroom's door slowly, then we heard a shout: "WHY IS THERE A BLUE CAT SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?! LUCY!" OH! NO! THIS! IS! NOT! HAPPENING! "Who is that?" Questioned Natsu. "Its my father... Jude..." His onyx eyes got wider, if possible.

 **Mermaid1113: Ooooohhhh...! Things got interesting!**

 **Lucy: DAD!**

 **Natsu: Jude..?**

 **Happy: Hii**

 **Lucy: Anyway... So she does not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Mermaid1113: *T_T***

 **Lucy: Oh and why are you here, stupid cat!**

 **Happy and Mermaid1113: Natsu, Lucy's being mean... *T_T***

 **Natsu: You could have said it less mean Luce.**

 **Lucy: I thought you where on my side?! *Death glares at everyone***

 **Mermaid1113: Weeelll... This is it for this chapter! Please leave a review! NOW LETS RUN AWAY BEFORE LUCY KILLS US!**

 **Mermaid1113, Natsu and Happy: *Runs away screaming***

 **Lucy: IM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! Ok, maybe... BUT NOT TODAY!**


	4. Dad!

**Chapter 4**  
 **Dad!**

How could I forget that my dad was coming tonight? I am never going to hear the end of this. Natsu's going to tell every one at school and the little reputation I have will be ruined! This is not going to end well for me.

"Lucy!" Screamed my father from outside my bedroom door. I got up from my bed, feeling my legs about to give out. "Lucy! Open the door! I know your in there!" He shouted while starting to bang on the door.

"Dad, Im not feeling good. Could you please let me sleep?" I asked. "Fine, but only because I dont want to get what you have." He said. I waited close to the door, listening to his footsteps fading off. "Sorry for that. I forgot that my father was coming today..."

I sat down against the door, not hearing my dad any more. "Its okay, but why was he treating you that way?" Asked Natsu. I only shrugged. "How are you feeling?" With all the panic I forgot about my head spinning and my stomach in knots. "Im better. You can go from the window." I said pointing the window above my bed. He looked at me with worry clouding his face. "Are you sure you want me to go? I can stay if you want." The pink haired boy said. "Its not that I dont want you here... I just dont want to think of what my dad would do if he found you here..." I said with a light blush covering my cheeks. He nodded and headed out the window with a blush of his own.

 _xX~ The next day ~Xx_

I wake up thinking about the dream I had:

Natsu and happy was there, but not only them. There was the hole bunch of them! They where just a blur, but they looked like Natsu's friends at school. Erza, Gray and some others I could not place there names.

We where at school and something happened. It was dark, to dark for the classroom we were in. A power outage. I couldn't see anything! Its one of the only things Im scared of and it was pitch black! I started to panic. "Where are you guys!" I screamed, but no one answered. "Guys...?" It was barely a whisper. I cant hear them, I cant see them because there not really there. Im all alone. With that thought, I panicked more and my breath was all over the place.

I woke up in a jump and a cold sweat covering me. Even thinking of that dream was making shivers crawl up my spine.

I got prepared for school. Putting on the uniform: white button up shirt, dark blue jacket and a black skirt. With that I usually put on black knee high socks. Did my hair the same way as always, a side pony tale tided with a light blue ribbon.

I went out of my room in a sneak, trying to see if my dad was awake. Nope, he is not in his room. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table that read: 'Dear Lucy, I went out for my business. Going to be back in a month.' When is he out for anything not related to his business? I looked through the food in the house. Feeling still a bit odd from yesterday I took a granola bar. I grabbed my bag from beside the couch, I headed out for another day of school.

As I was walking on my way to school, I saw Natsu coming from the opposite direction, going towards my house.

"Hey, Natsu! What are you doing? You do know that the school is that way, do you?" I teased him while pointing the direction of the school. He turned around and smiled at the sight of me. "Yeah, I was just going to see if you where coming today!" He said with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked confused by what he said. "You where sick yesterday... So I just..." He trailed off. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!" I stated and it was true, I was lost in thought, thinking of that dream I had. "That's good!" The pink haired boy said. I nodded in agreement.

We talked about the movies we saw last night while going to the school. Then a questioning thought popped into my head. "How did you know that I had been cheated on?" I asked, cutting him off from what he was saying. "I heard the last bits of your story, but I didn't hear any names." He said flustered by the ide of him in the girls bathroom.

The rest of the way was silent, not a awkward silence, but a peaceful and comfortable silence. Once we arrived at Magnolia's school Levy ran up to me. "Hi Lucy!" Her blue hair was pulled back by the orange head band she whore every day. "Hey, Levy you remember Natsu dont you?" I asked, pointing at the pink headed boy beside me. "Yeah, your the one that was in the girls bathroom, aren't you?" She quizzed. His face was turned into one of shame. "Y-yeah, but please! Not so loud!" Whispering his plea. "Sure, what ever." She said in a calming voice. "Okay, well see you later Luce?" Natsu gave me a nickname? "Y-yeah, sure...!" I said, feeling a blush coming on.

He was fighting with Gray, not a surprise there, and Erza could be seen from behind them with a evil aura around her.

"So, what where you two doing together?" Levy asked, bringing my attention to her. "Nothing really." I said with a deep blush making it obvious I was lying. "Are you sure?" She asked once more, giving me a look that anyone would almost tell the truth to. I nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak. "Okay, but if you want to talk about it Im always here." I loved that about Levy, she wouldn't push me to tell her anything. Or even to do anything to make me feel uncomfortable.

We went to our first class. It passed quickly. Then came the second one, who passed as fast as the first one. It came a surprise that it was already lunch time.

As I went to the cafeteria, I saw Laxus and Lisanna sitting next to each other. So in half a second I turned around and sprinted for the stairs that went up to the school's rooftop. Once there I collapsed onto my knees, crying. I know I shouldn't be worried about what he's doing or even him in general. But it hurts so much to just look at him. Im just thankful for our schedules that before bothered me. We where not in any of the same classes. "Hey Luce!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Natsu.

 **Mermaid1113: Hi guys! I wrote a chapter with 1,158 words in it!**

 **Natsu: Really?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Yeah its one of the biggest chapters I have written!**

 **Natsu: I could write a paragraphe with more words.**

 **Gray: Oh, yeah? Well I could write a whole sentence with more words then you could, Flames for brains!**

 **Natsu: I could write better then you any time!**

 **Erza: Are you two fighting again?**

 **Natsu and Gray: N-no m-mam!**

 **Erza: Good!**

 **Mermaid1113: Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Natsu's first POV

**Chapter 5**

 **Natsu's first POV**

 _xX~ Natsu's POV ~Xx_

"Hey Luce!" I said, walking up to her. She turned around and the usual happy and cheerful girl's face was now dripping with tears. "Wow! What wrong?" I asked, not liking the way she was shaking by her sobs. "I-its nothing N-Natsu..." She stuttered. "It cant be nothing, your crying." I want to help her in any way I can, but if she doesn't tell me what's the problem, I cant do anything to help her. Lucy shake her head, meaning she wont tell me. In stead of asking once more I hug her and let her sob on my shoulder.

Lucy's sobbing stopped after a couple of minutes. "Im good now, thanks..." She said turning to face the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked curious. "Im going to class, where else?" She said giving me a smile, but not the one plastered there every day. No, this one was more sad, more like it was forced onto her face to replace and cover her pain. Knowing it wouldn't do me good to try and reason with her, she is so stubborn, I nod and follow her down the staircase.

Arriving in our math class the first thing I saw was my friends. I took Lucy's hand and headed for them. "Natsu, I forgot to ask this morning. You where not here yesterday. Care to explain?" Asked the red headed girl named Erza. "Now, now Erza Im sure he has a good explanation, dont you?" Said a blue haired boy nest to her. "Jellal, you know who were talking about, right?" Asked 'Popsicle head'. "Gray-Sama that was a bit rude." Said the Juvia. Lucy stepped up from behind me and said: "Im sorry, its my fault..." She said in a cute, shy voice. Wait! Cute?! I didn't think that, did I? "Why is it your fault?" Asked Cana, not caring about her or any ones personal life. "Yeah, why would you let this knuckle head hang out with you, bunny girl?" Every one, including me, turned to face Gajeel. "Bunny girl?" Asked Gray, while Cana was having a laughing fit. Not surprising since she's drunk, as always. The only response from him was a shrug.

The bell rang, saying its time for class. We sat in our places and Gildarts came in. "The seats will be re-organised today." He announced. Giving a huff, I joined the rest of the class at the back of the room, waiting to be seated.

xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx

As I waited, I noticed Natsu and his gang at the other side of the room. repeating the conversation we had in my head, trying to figure out how that other guy came up with 'Bunny girl'. Coming up empty handed, I sighed. "Lucy you will be sitting here. Next to Natsu." What?! Sitting next to Natsu?! Is he trying to get me to fail? I will never be able to concentrate.

Giving up with my little fit going on inside my head, I go to my newly said desk. "Im so happy! We can be like a team now!" Natsu said as I took my seat. "Hmm... Yeah, I guess!" I agreed. After the seating was finished, I noticed that we where seated as we where in my dream. Erza in front of me and Gray at her side, the only two people who I could see properly. Now the teacher, Gildarts, is talking about algebra and the homework he gave out last night. He came to me and said: "Oh, yes! You two where out yesterday. Here you go." He handed me and Natsu a copy of the work sheet. "Now, you can start working on it. Remember its for Friday." Natsu nodded. I nodded to, but a bit more weakly. This is exactly the same thing as my dream!

Panic started to flow through my veins. My eyes drifted to the sheet of paper I had. Trying to write my name at the top, it ended up looking like a two years old did it. My hands where vibrating almost. Trying to figure out what was happening to me, I looked up.

Not the best idea, as I watched my new friends work, my vision started to blur and my head was hurting. I opened my mouth to ask to go to the bathroom but all that came out was a quiet squeak. My chest started to tighten. The pain was unbearable.

Then out of no where someone screamed. Making the blood that was pumping a mile an hour stop dead in its tracks. I looked around, trying to find the person who was screeching like that, but all heads turned towards me.

I was the one who screamed? Why would I-? My train of thoughts was cut of by another high pitched scream coming from me. "Lucy! Lucy are you okay?!" Gildarts asked me. When was he there? His brown hair was slicked back as always revealing his eyes, they where wider then I have ever seen. "Luce, what's wrong?!" Natsu was clearly panicking at my side.

I looked over and all I could see was darkness. The nothingness of it was terrifying. "Guys!" I screamed. "Guys...?" I asked, again when not a sound was made. But as I expected I heard nothing. Without noticing I was running every where and no where. I was also fading away, not making a sound, nor will make any. I was fading away, nothing was there and nothing was going to be there.

I was giving up hope as I sat down. "You are not giving up, are you?" Said a voice in the darkness. "Yes! There is nothing I can do! Anything I do wont change the fact that Im here!" I spat out. "Now, now child. I want to show you something. That is why I brought you here in the first place." The sweet voice said. "Okay, where are you?" I asked looking around, but finding nothing as before. "I can not show myself yet, child. But we will soon meet again. Just watch for now." As the voice trailed off a screen like thing appeared in front of me.

First was a picture of Laxus. "Why are you showing me him?" I said anger and sadness making its way into me. "You loved him at some point, didn't you?" I was puzzled at here questioning. "Yes, and in some ways I still do." I felt a nod, though I couldn't see it. Next was a picture of Natsu. "Why is Natsu here?" I quizzed the voice. "What do you think of him?" It asked. "What is this? An interrogation?" I once again felt a nod, not seen. "Okay then... I dont know, I havent gotten to know him that much yet." I stated sincerely. "Oh, that's right. Im sorry." I was getting confused. "Why are you apologizing?" I heard a sigh. "Because that I have brought you here a bit to early. I should have known better."

I could hear another voice, to low to be heard clearly. "Please do not tell about this place to anyone. I have made a mistake, but please keep this a secret." I nodded, sealing the promise. "I hope you the best of luck." "Luck? Luck for what?"

Then I sat up strait in a jump. "Lucy! Your awake!" Cheered Levy. "Where am I?" I looked around noticing that I had some how ended up in the nurse's office. "Never mind, what happened?" I asked in stead. "You passed out. You didn't eat anything for lunch." Stated a nurse with pink hair behind Levy. "Miss Porlyusica, I am terribly sorry for this." I said, knowing how she hated anyone and every one. "It fine. Just get out and go eat something." I nodded and walked to the door. "Thank you for every thing you have done." Me and Levy said at the same time. Giving us a surprised look, we giggle as we walked away in the hallway.

 **Natsu: Why is the chapters name: Natsu's first POV?**

 **Gray: Because its the first POV you had in this story.**

 **Natsu: Ohhh... What's a POV?**

 **Levy: It stands for Point Of View. POV**

 **Natsu: Okay I get it.**

 **Mermaid1113: Sure hope so! Anyways hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Also if this is the only story you have read from me, please go check out my other fanfiction! There very good and NaLu as well~**


	6. HUG!

Chapter 6  
HUG!

xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx

"How did she now I didn't eat anything at noon?" I asked Levy as we got closer to the front doors of the school. "Some pink headed guy told us." She said with a smirk. Realising she was referring to Natsu I blushed. "You're blushing! Oh, please tell me!" The blue haired girl pleaded. I sigh, knowing she wouldn't be pushing if she wasn't dying to know. I nodded and told her to wait till we where alone.

As I saw the doors I asked Levy: "Where are we going?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "You dont think you should stay at school after what happened, do you?" I thought it over a bit, then decided that she was right... As always. "Yeah, but what about my school work and all my stuff in the classroom?" I asked starting to get worried about my phone and other studying supplies. She had a sly smile, making a shiver cross my back. "Oh, I asked a 'special' someone to gather up all of your things." It made me blush to know how much she knows me so well, inside and out, well except for one thing. But no one knows about that...

Hearing someone coming I turn around. To see the one and only pink haired boy in the school, Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu!" I felt Levy elbowing me in the ribs. I felt my cheeks heat up as my they where probably getting redder. "So Luce, how you feeling?" Asked the boy. "I'm feeling a bit light headed, but other then that fine!" I quickly spat out, feeling Levy's eyes staring holes into my back. He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Great!" Was the only thing he said after that.

There was silence for a little bit, until Levy spoke up. "Hmm... Lucy's stuff?" She asked, her hand out and open. "Oh, yeah!" Natsu gave it to her with a realising look on his face. "Sorry, totally forgot..." He said with a cute and adorable half pout. What did I just think?! Cute and adorable?! You're not falling for this idiot are you? No so keep it together!

"Luce, are you sure you're fine? You're not still sick from yesterday?" Natsu asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Why would you ask that?" He looked closely at my face, making me blush even more then before. "Your face is all red..." He pointed out. "Well, maybe it's the after affects of that fainting incident... Any way, I'm gonna bring Lucy back to her house!" Said Levy, who I completely forgot was there... Oops...

"See you Natsu!" I said waving at him. He ran the space between us and gave me hug. "Hope you get well soon!" He said while crushing me. As though my face was probably getting blue from the lack of air, I felt the blush coming in and clashing to win. "You might want to let go of her if you want to let her live, Natsu..." Stated Levy with a devilish smirk (A/N devilish smirk... Sounds like the Hitachiin smile to me!) plastered on her face.

As we walked out of the school, I tried to avoid any of her questions. "So Lucy, Natsu is pretty-" "Pretty childish? Yeah, but you should see Lax..." I couldn't finish that sentence, I couldn't even finish saying his name, I remembered the things he did. My tears was falling against my cheeks in big rivers, making my make up run. "It's going to be fine Luce!" She said, stunning me with the nick name Natsu gave me.

xX~ Levy's POV ~Xx

"It's going to be fine Luce!" The nick name slipping out before I could stop it. She looked up from the ground she was looking so intently at with wide eyes filled with tears in the place of her normally calm and joyful ones. The only thing I can see that is the same is they both had the same chocolate brown colour, proving to me they where truly hers and not some other hurt person's eyes. "W-what did you ju-just call me?" She asked. I was so afraid to answer, she looked so fragile that if I said one wrong word her whole world could come tumbling down. "Luce...? I said unsure if that was the right thing to say. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me and cried. I soothed her, whispering calming words.

"You kn-know what?" She said suddenly, between two or three hic ups. I shook my head. "No, what?" She smiled widely at me. "I think I'm going to be fine without Laxus!" She said, new tears started to flow, not only on her face but mine as well. "That's good Luce!" As soon as I said her that nick name, she smiled as big as I have never seen before. They are perfect for each other! I just hope they can stay like that while walking there own life, but no doubt in my mind they will have a part of there life including the other... (A/N such a good, but weird speech...)

 **Natsu: That was short...**

 **Mermaid1113: Well... It was the perfect way to finish it off!**

 **Gray: But it was still coming up short. Your readers are probably expecting more...**

 **Mermaid1113: Yeah? Well school is coming and I'm sure grade nine wasn't your best year was it?**

 **Gray and Natsu: Well...**

 **Mermaid1113: Hehehe! I know that cause I made that up for your backstories! Mouhahahahaha-! *Cough***

 **Natsu: * :P ***

 **Mermaid1113: ERZA! NATSU'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!**

 **Erza: Natsu, is that true?**

 **Natsu: T-that's not true! Any way, that's it for today!**

 **Gray: Don't forget that she doesn't own us!**

 **Erza: Plus she will probably want some reviews!**

 **Mermaid1113: Thanks for raping up for me! * Turns toward audience * I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


	7. Natsu, at school

Chapter 7  
Natsu, at school

xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx

As me and Levy sat down on the couch she asked: "Lucy, can I ask you something?" Knowing what would probably come after I nodded and sighed. "Well, what do you think about Natsu?" There it is, the burning question that every body seems to want to know! Even I don't really know the answer to it! "Levy could you please let it go?" I tempted, not wanting to tell her my situation. "You told me that you would tell me when we where alone and guess what? We are!" She could get a bit pouty and childish sometimes... This is not going to go in my favor, isn't it? "Fine..." Nope not at all... "YESH!" She cheered in victory. I am very disappointed in myself, I didn't even get through to the pout round and onto the puppy eyes one! You're such a baby, letting Levy control you like that!

... I continued my little ran in my head...

... Always continuing...

"Lucy! Are you ever going to tell me?! It's been about twenty minutes you went quiet! Are you alright?" I nodded vigorously. Deciding quickly that was not a great idea as my head started to spine a bit. "Lucy, you look dizzy... Do you want to sleep a bit?" Asked the blue haired girl always sitting next to me. "Yeah, but just for a few minutes... Wake me up if I take to long..." I said dozing off to a dreamless sleep.

xX~ Natsu's POV ~Xx

As I sat down in my seat again, I concentrate on what the teacher was saying or even doing! All I could think about was Lucy, her face was red and flushed when I let her leave... What if she fainted again... Levy would be there but she wouldn't be able to carry her anywhere...

"Natsu, what do you think of this?" Asked someone, pulling me out of my transe like state. "What?!" I asked looking around, searching for the one that called me out. "You looked like you where in deep thought Natsu, where you listening to what I was saying?" Said the same person, Sir Yajima, He is my Cooking teacher for today, he owns a restaurant near the school and was invited here. "Yes, of course!" I said, feeling a drop of sweat on the back of my neck. "What was I talking about?" He asked. Giving me a look, knowing he got me there when I didn't answer he declared: "Natsu, you will either have to tell us what you where thinking of... Or you will get detention for a week!" I looked at him, eyes wider then ever. Can he do that?

I heard my class mates whispering things like: "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes..." and "Do you think he went a bit over board?" As I mentally agreed with that last remark I went stood up, no way in hell was I getting a weeks worth of detention! Erza would kill me, bring me back to life and then probably kill me again... I sighed, making my 'act' look a bit more realistic. I was going to tell the truth of what happened, but not what I was exactly thinking of. If I would Gray, sitting next to Juvia at the other end of the classroom, would never and I repeat NEVER let me live it down if I said that I was worrying more then a mother that lost her child in the mall or something. "Well, I'm sorry for not listening, but I was worrying for my friend..." trailed off. He gave me a questioning look, then I continued. "She fainted earlier today, I was just wondering if she and her friend went back to her house before anything else could happen... Like if she would have passed out again or..." I trailed off, knowing that was enough said. Seeing almost every pair of eyes that was on me had a glint of guilt and sadness, I sat down, my head down, bangs covering my face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." I know one trick that might get me out of this class... Then I could go see how Luce is doing and if they made it home. As they where about to look away, a single drop hits my desk top. "Oh my...!"I heard the 'teacher' say. "Are you alright Natsu?" I heard a girl not so far away from me ask. I shook my head slowly, making some gasp. "Could I... Could I go... See if she's okay?" I asked as more tears dropped to my desk's top. "I don't see why not..." He said. I nodded and slowly went out of the room.

I knew he would have bought it! He's new and has no experience on how students wants badly to skip classes. I wipe my tears away and take a mental note to thank Gray for the trick... Ugh! That's going to bite me later! But no time to think about Gray looking all mighty because I thanked him... Might want to just delete the thought all at once! As I was saying no time to think about THAT, I have to get to Luce's house! When I get outside I start sprinting as fast as I can, feeling something isn't right.

As I get to the house I knock and wait. No one answers, so I knock again. Again, no one! I ring the door bell. Finally, I think as the door started to open. Hoping I say the blond hair made me disappointed when the blue hair was seen. Levy had a weird expression on her face: her mouth was slightly opened, her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes where on fire with all the anger they carried. "Why are you looking like you're going to kill me?" I asked cautiously. "Lucy just went to sleep and you ring the door bell?!" She whispered, but still had all the same venom dripping as if she would be shouting my head of. Giving me the shivers I said: "You weren't opening the door when I knock, so..." I trailed off.

 **Natsu: What was that?! Me** ** _crying?!_**

 **Mermaid1113: Well... Hmmm... Yeah...?**

 **Natsu: But why?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Because you would do anything to be with her, right?**

 **Natsu: Well... I wouldn't say** ** _anything..._**

 **Lucy: You wouldn't say anything to what?**

 **Natsu:** ** _NOTHING!_**

 **Lucy: Well I guess that's it!**

 **Natsu: Review please and she does not own any of us now bye!**

 **Lucy: That was a bit quick, no? Well bye!**


	8. The prank

Chapter 8  
The prank

xX~ No one's POV ~Xx

"Natsu, you really get on my nerves sometimes!" Levy whispered her shout. "Well, you aren't my favorite either!" Natsu truly shouted. They both looked worriedly at the girl stirring on the couch and sighed there relief when she looked asleep. But what they didn't know was that Lucy was not sleeping, just pretending to hear a bit of there conversation.

xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx

"Go eat or something. I don't want Lucy to wake up, she had a long day." Levy said with annoyance in her voice. "Fine..." Said a saddened Natsu. She felt her heart clench, not liking the sound of that version of his voice. The image of the broken Natsu in her living room came back to her mind. She tried to shove it back into the darkness of every thing she wanted to forget, but it always showed when a bit of sadness was shown by the boy.

She heard Natsu's go farther away. "Hey Luce?" Levy whispered so low I had a hard time trying to listen to her. My eyes widened. "How did you know?" I asked surprise prominent in my voice. "Shush! I know you better then you know yourself!" She deadpanned, making me blush a tiny bit. "Do you want to pull a prank on Natsu?" I nodded my head slowly, making sure my head didn't spin. "In minutes he's going to come back and I'm going to tell him to go get something for you or something-" She tried to continue but was interrupted by: "Levy, where's the food?" Natsu half shouted, trying not to 'wake' Lucy. "Fridge!" She half yelled back at him. "Make sure to just complain about how you're going to puke and that you have the biggest cramps once he gets back a second time. Now go back to 'sleep'!" Levy said. I nodded and went back to a pretend sleep.

"How's Luce?" He asked as he entered the room. "She's still sleeping..." After that the room went into a peaceful silence. "Could you get some water for when Lucy wakes up?" Levy asked the boy who pretty much just arrived. With a sigh he got up and said before leaving: "Fine, but only 'cause it's for Luce." Then I couldn't hear anything coming from him, meaning he had gone to the kitchen.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with Levy having some pranking kit in her hand. "It has fake vomit. I'm going to put it the toilet and when I get back you can go and puke. Hehehe!" This scared me a bit, it reminded me of herself when we where young. "Where going to pretend you're pregnant!" She said with a grin the reminded me of twins from one of my animes, High School Host Club; the Hitachiin brothers. (A/N I do not own any anime! T-T) I nodded, thinking Natsu was going to have a funny reaction.

As she went quickly to the bathroom I sat up a bit make myself look like I just woke up. "Oh, you're up!" Natsu stated cheerfully. "Yeah..." I said drifting off at the end. "What's wrong?" He asked worry in his eyes. Oh this is going to be great! "Nothing really... I just have this head ache..." I say as I scratch the side of my head. As I start to get up, I sit back on the couch very suddenly and grabbed my head with a hand, and the couch with me other one. "Luce you're not fine..." He said worriedly, coming next to me to help me. "Oh my god!" I groan a bit and took a hand full of my shirt. Natsu's hand fly over to flutter over me.

"What's happening?!" Asked Levy entering the room with a fake, but convincing, worried look on her face. "I don't know, Luce's is sicker then we thought!" Natsu screamed a bit. I had trouble trying to contain myself, I was laughing my head off in my head. "My stomach hurts sooo much!" I half yelled, clutching my abdomen more. "Lucy, let's get you to the bathroom!" Levy said hurriedly. As we went we left Natsu in my living room, alone. We closed the door and the last thing I saw was Natsu standing up shocked.

I didn't look in the toilet bowl, not wanting to see how realistic it is or not. "Luce take this!'" The blue haired girl whispered, shoving an item at me. I looked at the item to see what was shoved at me. A pregnancy test?! I looked at her quizzing. "You won't really take it, look at the result!" She said, her eyes sparkling. "It's positif?!" I cried out. "Positif?! What's positive?!" We heard a muffled, by the door, voice from Natsu. "I can't believe this!" I screamed, getting into character. "What can't you believe, Luce?!" Screamed and irritated Natsu banging on the door. I open the door slowly, making sure Natsu doesn't give me a fist in the face. I exit the bathroom, looking at the floor. "Oh. My. God." I said, wide eyes, as I sat on the couch. "What?! What is it Luce?!" Natsu was screaming at my in frustration. I look up and say: "Natsu... I'm... I-I'm p-p-pregnant..." He suddenly stop screaming, eyes going wide as never before. "Wha..." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

xX~ Natsu's POV ~Xx

"Wha..." Was the only thing I could say. My mind went blank. Lucy, pregnant?! "THE HELL?!" I screamed. Both Lucy and Levy jumped at my sudden out burst. "Who, when... WHAT?!" I asked frantically. "Laxus... Once, about two weeks ago..." OH. MY. MAVIS'S. GOD. "I'm going to show him a piece of my mind!" I shout out, running like a mad man, out the door. I hear a faint: "NATSU WAIT!" But decide to ignore it and keep running.

 **Natsu: LUCY YOU'RE PREGNANT?!**

 **Lucy: Well...**

 **Natsu: Tell me the truth! Please...**

 **Mermaid1113: Well lets not ruin the story and just tell them the disclaimer!**

 **Natsu: NO! NOT UNTIL LUCE TELLS ME IF IT'S TRUE OR NOT!**

 **Lucy: Baby...-**

 **Natsu: BABY?! LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ONE?!**

 **Lucy: UGH! Just... She doesn't own us, and never will!**

 **Erza: Now Natsu, stop trying to figure that out and making the story badder!**

 **Natsu: AYE SIR!**

 **Gray: HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE AFRAID OF ERZA!**

 **Natsu: SHUT UP STRIPPER!**

 **Erza: Quit your foolishness now!**

 **Natsu and Gray: AYE! WHERE BEST BUDDIES WHY WOULD WE FIGHT OR ANYTHING FOOLISH LIKE THAT..?!**

 **Erza: Good!**


	9. Fight!

Chapter 9  
Fight!

xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx  
"NATSU WAIT!" I shouted, but the pink haired idiot didn't hear, or chose to ignore me. "Levy... I'm scared..." I whispered. "Yeah, I am too... What will he do to Laxus?" I shake my head. "No, it's what will Laxus do to Natsu..." Levy started laughing her ass off. "You do know Natsu is a green belt in karate, right?" She was now on the ground, clutching her stomach. Me on the other hand, was just staring at her with a glare that would put anyone to fear me. "W-what is it L-Luce...?" She asked, now serious as I was. "Laxus is higher..." Levy's eyes widened. "From how much?" She asked, nerves and fear for her friend following her every movement. "He's a black belt..." With that we both look towards the way Natsu ran like a mad man. "NATSU! WAIT!" We started shouting, while running to the school.

We had finally arrived, but we looked a bit like dogs. I was dead finished, especially with my fainting incident. "Where's *huff* Natsu? *Huff*" Was all I could manage out. "I don't *huff* know at all!" She was looking around, making sure she didn't see any pink hair in the crowds.

Waiting there without any idea where the numbskull went was a bit nerve raking. "There is a pink haired boy getting beaten up by Laxus!" Shouted a boy. "WHERE?!" Me and Levy screamed at the poor, unsuspecting young child. "At the gym..." He said with a hint of fear making it's way in his voice. "THANKS!" I yelled before running that direction.

We arrived there and the fight had ended... There wasn't anyone there, but the two, and that surprised me. "Natsu..." My voice cracked, but I didn't care. "What happened...?" I asked to an unconscious pink haired friend. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I started screaming at Laxus, who was smirking by himself. "What?!" He asked as if he didn't just beat Natsu to a pulp. "YOU KNOW WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed my lungs out. "He wanted to fight me for some reason... What was I supposed to do?" He said, not caring how creepy it sounded. "It's my fault..." I said, my eyes going wide with terror. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding careless. "I pranked him and he was mad at you... So he went to fight you..." I said fear written all over my face.

xX~ Laxus' POV ~Xx

"... So he went to fight you..." My eyes widened. Wat could she have said about me that made him that mad?! "What the hell did you say about me?!" I yelled, making her flinch. "I s-said that y-you got me..." She couldn't finish she was crying already. God, I'll have to be nice to her... "It's okay..." I say awkwardly, hugging her even more awkwardly. "What?! No it's not!" She yelled, while her arms tried to push me away, but I didn't let her go. "Come on! Let me go!" She screamed in my ear. Oh, now she's going to get it. "Tell me what you said to him and I'll let you go." She froze in my arms. "I,said,you,got,me,pregnant!" She said fast, trying to make me miss some words, but I cached it all. "What?!" I said. I pushed her to the ground. She whined. My mind went to over-drive and my sight went red. I had lost my cool... This didn't happen often, but when it did nothing good can come from it.

While waiting for my control over my own body, all I could hear was screams of pain... It was horrifying. To know that I was hurting the one I loved even more... I felt sicker then when I 'cheated' on her with that Lisanna girl. This is why I couldn't let myself have her. I would have probably hurt her even more if I hadn't heard the teachers intervene. As the red in my sight disappeared I was revealed to the sickening view of a broken Lucy getting trailed in an ambulance, with her blue haired friend following her. All I could think now was: 'I'm such a monster, hurting the best thing that has ever happened to me!' Over and over again in my mind.

But to soon came Natsu in my view, he was being packed in another ambulance. The color of my anger was taking over once more, but before I could do anything with the arms tightening around me someone said in a calm voice: "Boy! Calm down. If you do not, you will hurt even more innocent people." I turned around to see my grandfather, Makarov. I nodded, telling him I was over the anger I had felt just moments ago.

 **Laxus: OMG! CANT BELEAVE I JUST DID THAT!**

 **Mermaid1113: I do...**

 **Laxus: *Glares***

 **Mermaid1113: What? I wrote it...**

 **Laxus: *Glares***

 **Mermaid1113: Annnnyway! Sorry for the short chapter, I had to since I didn't have time to write all the best stuff I wanted you to read! Hope you guys understand!**

 **Laxus: *Glares harder***

 **Mermaid11113: And I don't own Fairy Tail! Bye...**

 **Laxus: ...**


	10. Why won't she talk to me?

**Chapter 10**  
 **Why won't she** ** _talk_** **to me?**

 _xX~ ? POV ~Xx_

The blonde haired girl was beaten up badly, but I could see the regret all over the boy's face. But why would he do that? All I could do is witness this extremely wrong scene. Hidings behind the benches in the gym today wasn't the best idea... I try not to make enough noise to be caught here, or else Laxus might beat the crap out of me like he did with Lucy.

It's been about twenty minutes and they haven't gone out of the gymnasium! Plus my back is cramping like hell! This was the worst idea of my whole life! I will never hide here, come here or even think about being back here! This is just pure pain that I could have avoided...

It's about three and a half in the afternoon and I am getting out of here! The others got out about ten minutes ago, but I wanted to make sure they where completely gone! I run to the door, on the other side of the gym. I swing open the door and sprint, but the thing that happened next blew me off my feet, literally. I hit a guy that was standing there and fell to the floor! Great, just what I needed!

I look up to find a ink haired boy standing there with eyes where wide, making his dark eyes more dominant then before. His colored hair was very odd, but he made it work. "Are you okay?" He asked with a very concerned tone. I only nodded. I helped me up. "My name's Romeo! What's yours?" He asked. My eyes widened, no this can't be happening! Not with Romeo, the grade's most adored boy!

 _xX~ Romeo's POV ~Xx_

As the end of my phrase is heard, her brown eyes went huge. Why did this make her surprised? "Was it something I said?" I asked the dark blue haired girl. She only gave me a no with a shake of her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded her head, making her two side pony tails bounce. I sighed relieved, but what was with this girl? Why won't she tell me her name? "Can I know your name?" I asked once more. She nodded and proceeded to look for something. "What are you looking for?" I asked, when her eyes were still looking, but not finding what ever she was looking for.

She made some sort of sign, it looked like she was writing something in the air. "You need a pen and paper?" I questioned. She only nodded, no reply though. I looked though my front pockets, nothing. My back packets held nothing else also. I took my bag and looked through out the entire thing. As my fingers touch a cold screen I grab the object and pull it out of the dark blue and black bag. I unlocked my cell phone and opened my notes, picking a new set of 'paper' I gave it to her.

"There!" I said, a bit proud of myself. She took it with a hesitant hand. She started typing, then handed the phone to me once more. I read the note over: Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell! That was it. "Good to know you Wendy!" I said politely. I didn't ask why she didn't speak to me directly, not to offend her. I think she is kind of cute! WOW, cute?! No, no no...! Back up, you only met Wendy! I couldn't even think right, it was only after a couple of seconds I noticed that Wendy was moving her hand in front of me, still not saying a word. Was she this shy? "Sorry I was lost in my own thought. She only nodded, this no talking this is getting on my nerves a bit, but I won't tell her that! She might be even more scared of me!

"So what were you doing in the gym?" I asked, wanting to maybe make her say at least one word. But to my disappointment she only pointed to my phone that I was holding. "You still want to use this?" I asked, waving it a little in front of her face. She nodded. I handed it to her and she typed with a speed that would surprise a lot of people, including me! Her fingers crossed the screen and her face showed no real sign of effort in typing that fast! "What?! How can you type that fast?!" I asked. The only response I got to know she heard me was a smal frown and her nose scrunched up a bit.

Within a few more seconds she finished her answer and handed me the phone, with a blue and sliver edging case, back.

I was eating my lunch, away from bullies, and Laxus randomly came in! He just looked like he was there for no reason more then to stand there. Then all of a sudden this pink haired guy came rushing in screaming some thing I, nor anyone, could understand. Then came the fight, I was so scared of making a noise and both of them beating me up that I staid there... Only when the pink haired guy was knocked out two girls entered the gym also, looking for the person who was unconscious, Natsu I think she said? Anyway after explaining something to Laxus the girl got a beating also! The other girl was standing near them, but not doing anything, probably fearing for her own safety like I was. Both the girl, Lucy was it, and the boy, Natsu, is being rushed to the hospital by ambulance! The other girl followed them, and some of the teachers stopped Laxus when he saw Natsu again. But what's weird is that when he, Laxus, saw the girl, Lucy, beaten up he looked dead inside... Almost like it hurt _him_ seeing her hurt, but he did that...

After reading that long explanation I was very much afraid of what she saw. That was probably the reason of the non speaking thing, she was to scared to talk. I look up from the phone to see brown eyes filled with unshed tears. I hug her and let her cry on my shoulder, the weird part is she didn't make a sound there too...

"Can I ask something?" I said. She nodded also whipping the last tears off her face. "I don't want to be rude, but... Why don't you say anything?" Her brown eye were once again filled with tears. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, concern very evident in my voice. She only shake her head and motions for the phone again. I let her have it. This time as she types, her fingers aren't as fast as they once where. Her eyes fill with tears more and more until one overflows, bringing the rest of tem with it.

She hasn't typed anything for at least a minute, but hasn't gave it to me. She only stairs at the phone's screen, looking as if she was going to decided if she was truly going to give the information on there to me. I don't ask for it, nor push her to give it back because what ever is on there must be something hard for her to tell... Or give away...

 _xX~ Wendy's POV ~Xx_

Should I let him know? Is he going to treat me like the others? He didn't seem affected that I _actually had bullies..._ What do I do?!

 **Mermaid1113: Thanks for reading! I know that I haven't updated in a very, very long time... But that's my high school's fault, so if you're going to blame someone blame every teacher that gave me homework!**

 **Natsu: So you're in school, writing about school? Isn't that a bit weird?**

 **Mermaid1113: No, not at all!**

 **Natsu: Well that's it! Thanks to everyone that reads every chapter!**

 **Mermaid1113: Yes, and I will be (hopefully) posting more often! Till next time!**

 **Natsu: Oh and don't forget, she does NOT own ANY of us!**

 ***Mermaid1113 cries in a corner***


End file.
